Shroom (Canon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Shroom, also referred to as Demon God Shroom, is a member of the Dark Empire and a servant of Mechikabura, making his debut in Dragon Ball Heroes while helping Towa retrieve a Dark Dragon Ball from Hell, which results in him engaging in combat with Xeno Janemba, empowered by said Dragon Ball. The Demon Realm's Death God, as well as the Grim Reaper, Shroom stands out with his signature ability of harvesting and "mowing" soul energy from his victims. More so than any other Demon God, Shroom is known for being unhinged, ruthless and sadistic, slaying one of his Grim Reaper Soldiers in order to land a hit on his target and causing Towa to doubt the decision of obtaining his assistance. He comes off as somewhat laid back with the way he acts and speaks, an example of this being how he even refers to Gravy as an "old man" and at first questioning the latter's orders to abandon his battle with Xeno Gogeta, claiming that he just started to have fun. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Shroom, Demon God Shroom Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon God, Death God, Grim Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Possession, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Reality Warping (Demon Gods like Towa can grant people the power to warp reality, and should thus be capable of doing so themselves), Summoning (Can summon Grim Reaper Soldiers to aid him in battle), Clairvoyance (Via his Divination Orb), Life Manipulation (As a Demon God, Shroom is capable of using Draw to suck out his opponent's life energy and either heal himself with it or detonate it), Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Can directly attack, absorb and "mow" his opponent's soul), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent and, in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Power Nullification, possible Death Manipulation (Is the Death God and the Grim Reaper of the Demon Realm, possessing some form of control over life and death), Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly; Permanently killed Xeno Janemba, whom scales the abilities of himself in Shin Budokai), Portal Creation (Those who are superior to Buu saga top-tiers should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Teleportation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to: Probability Manipulation, Magic, Radiations, Extreme Heat and Cold, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Possession, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (Due to his status as a deity, Shroom would be completely unaffected by neither Demigra's magic, dark ki and mind-altering abilities, nor Android 21's waves which altered souls, erased Krillin's memories and greatly reduced the Z-Fighters' power levels) Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Fought and killed Xeno Janemba, twice, even though the latter was empowered by a Dark Dragon Ball which previously made someone like Xeno Turles impress both Demon God Salsa and Mechikabura. Battled and matched Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta, who is at the very least superior to Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Goku and Vegeta, if not more than likely their Super Saiyan 4 forms as well. This makes Shroom much more powerful than Demigra and Gravy, the latter of whom was one-shot by Xeno Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form and the former of whom was defeated by his base form. Briefly clashed with Chamel, who scales to when he could casually collapse the "Real World" with his mere presence. Was overpowering Xeno Vegeta. Fought the Time Patrollers alongside the rest of the Dark Empire) Speed: Immeasurable (Kept up with Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta, making him superior to Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. Superior to Demigra, Towa, Mira and Time Breaker Bardock) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via powerscaling Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Traded blows with multiple powerful fighters, like Janemba and Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta. Tanked a Super Burning Kamehameha from Gotenks, only ending up with bruises from the attack) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range via his Scythe. High Multiversal via Ki Blasts and Attacks. Standard Equipment: Scythe, Divination Orb Intelligence: At least Average with Extraordinary Genius combat skills (Although his magic "transcends human knowledge", just like Demigra's, he comes off as intellectually unremarkable. Despite that, Shroom still is an incredibly skilled fighter capable of keeping up with and matching Xeno Janemba and Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta) Weaknesses: None notable. Note: For further elaboration on the Demon Gods' abilities, see this blog. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 2